1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capacitors, and is more particularly concerned with magneto or ignition capacitors which employ mechanical electrical contacts and are primarily used in high vibration and high heat environments. More specifically, the invention relates to the construction and methods of manufacture of such capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magneto or ignition capacitor failure results when electrical arcing occurs due to the intermittent electrical connections within a mechanical contact capacitor construction. These intermittent connections become more evident as vibration and heat are increased.
One cause of intermittent electrical connections within the capacitor results when the operating equipment temperature exceeds the melting temperature of the solid wax winding impregnant, which, in turn, allows the winding to become soft and spongy. This soft winding in conjunction with equipment vibration and internal spring tension or pressure permits the remaining component parts to embed themselves into the soft winding, therefore eliminating any spring force on the package and allowing freedom of movement of the component parts in response to vibration. When the contact components separate arcing occurs and, as well known in the art, causes a rapid deterioration of the contacts and the internal component parts.